inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aidan Hikaru
かんげいて！せんぱい！ Yo! Welcome here!. It was some honor for me to talk with my Senpai!, Please give your Junior a Signature with clicking the Signature Bottom!, Please!. All of my messages Welcome!. Can I be your friend? ^v^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:04, February 1, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424 --OKay! (it's late to say it now!!!) Juice Promotion Thanks for liking my gallery XD I found that juice promotion when I watch IE GO eps 27 XD Rise Sora 12:39, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Profile Pic (SEES YUKIMURA PHOTO) (faints) Awww..... yukimura is so cute in your profile pic! XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 10:19, March 2, 2012 (UTC) You could say I'm a big fan of Yukimura! XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Jet Stream']] 10:27, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Ok .................................... lets be friends Fubuki99123 Nice to meet you too, and thank you!! :DD ユン さん 15:41, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Caravan Yep, it is, sure add it, feel free! :) --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'Amemiya Taiyou' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Sunshine Force']] 03:29, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Edits You sure made a lot of edits! KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:23, March 16, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Right. ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 09:31, March 17, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June ProfilePhoto 2 One thing to say.... HOT Fubuki profile photo XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:11, April 4, 2012 (UTC) (FAINTS) Wanna see him do it again XD Do you think he'll appear again in season 2? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:24, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I don't think he'll use Eternal Blizzard... but maybe something else? LOL XD What if he has a keshin? What would it be? --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:41, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I doubt it's Gousetso no Saia, maybe something different? LOL, maybe the male version of that keshin? XD I wonder how that would look like XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 08:57, April 4, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD Literally laughing right now XD Or.....Yukimura's keshin is the queen and Fubuki's keshin is the king? XD Or.... Yukimura's keshin is the daughter of Fubuki's keshin XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 09:10, April 4, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD A relationship section? That would be funny XD --[[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28' ]][[User talk:AdventureWriter28|'→ Tenkuu Otoshi']] 07:59, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Relatives Oh.. So, this you Sky? You're here too!, Be a member since February 1 2012, with 1293 Edits and Ranked 16?! Wow!! Cool! i'm amazed! It's me! Fei! Now we can Contact to each other here^^.... ゆきむらひょうが 10:13, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Username Ehehehe.. Yes i'm big fan Of Yukimura! And at when you can read japanese?? ゆきむらひょうが 10:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) |} Hello! Is it really true that Kazemaru can use Water Veil? スカイのドロップ (talk) 09:12, April 11, 2012 (UTC) You can count on me! Exactly what the title says. ^_^ DOn't worry I support you. スカイのドロップ (talk) 09:25, April 11, 2012 (UTC) No problem. ^^スカイのドロップ (talk) 09:29, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Kidou's Page Kidou doesn't learn Eternal Blizzard or Heaven's Time. Stop adding them to the page please, as there won't always be people online to rollback the page. Thanks :) Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 15:08, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stupid Are You Kidding me? They're the most Stupid People Ever!! they don't Know how to Cook, Climbing, and many more Things that they can't do it! ゆきむらひょうが 10:14, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Dinosaur/Kyouryuu I think that you can move it, as that is its actual name. Keshins also have their Japanese names, but even though Dinosaur/Kyouryuu isn't, I think the same would still apply. And on the wiki rules, it says the wiki uses original Japanese names. You can wait for Mizuki if you're still not sure. Angelo Cabrini 21:53, April 20, 2012 (UTC) 'Badge' I know what the badge with highest point is. We need to contribute to the wiki for 365 days! The "metal" is platinum. ^^ ' 'KIYAMA HIROTO 424 06:15, April 22, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Some Talk Hey. You are doing well here. How is it? Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 06:55, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I am fine. I also read the Trivia‘s on the pages. You are good in japanese, I see. Have you learnt it? Lordranged7 [[User Talk:Lordranged7|'Extend Zone']] 07:05, April 22, 2012 (UTC) You're rank 12!? Cool! XD KIYAMA HIROTO 424 07:07, April 22, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June